


Po środku niczego

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Blood Drinking, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hunting, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Sam i Dean są w trakcie polowania na totalnym wygwizdowie. Ostatnim kogo spodziewaliby się tu spotkać jest Castiel, którego nie widzieli od trzech lat.





	Po środku niczego

**Author's Note:**

> Już na wstępie chciałabym zaznaczyć, że to NIE JEST Destiel ani w ogóle nic miłego dla fanów Deana.

Sam znalazł im tę sprawę na jakiejś oficjalnej stronie małego miasteczka, mającą w ciągu roku liczbę wejść możliwą do policzenia na palcach jednej ręki. Mieszkańcy pewnie szybciej dobiegną na drugą stronę miasta do sąsiada niż strona w domu im się załaduje. O ile ktoś ma w ogóle Internet na takim zadupiu. Oni jakimś cudem mieli. Sam jak zwykle przyciągał do nich wi-fi.

Zwykle nie jeździli tak daleko na południe, preferując centralną i północną część Stanów Zjednoczonych, ale wyjątkowo nie mieli co robić, więc zdesperowani złapali się pierwszej lepszej roboty. Dwa morderstwa wstrząsnęły spokojnym miastem na południu stanu Missisipi, które liczyło jedynie niecałych dwustu mieszkańców. Nic dziwnego, że informacja o tym dotarła na ten temat na ich stronę Internetową nieaktualizowaną od pół roku, kiedy to ostatnim ciekawym wydarzeniem była kraksa jakiegoś niedzielnego kierowcy rajdowego, który akurat tamtędy przejeżdżał w drodze na wyścig.

Wiedzieli, że to sprawka potwora, nie tylko dlatego, bo mordercy raczej nie zabierają się do zabijania w tak małych miejscach, gdzie każdy mógłby rozpoznać każdego po ubraniu. Dużo lepszą wskazówką było to, że dotychczasowe dwie ofiary umarły po tym, jak ktoś pozbawił je krwi. Całej.

Trzecią spotkał ten sam los.

Znaleźli ją jako pierwsi, gdy przechadzali się pobliskim lasem szukając kryjówki wampira lub całego stada, które musiało stać za zabójstwami. Pewnie były tu tylko przejazdem i niechcący zwróciły na siebie uwagę. Który wampir chciałby zostać w tej dziurze?

Pechową ofiarą był mężczyzna w średnim wieku i nie zaczął się jeszcze rozkładać. To była świeża ofiara. Bardziej świeża niż te wszystkie obumarłe liście, które gniły dookoła w niewielkim wąwozie, w którym ukryto ciało. Pewnie nie bez powodu wybrano tę lokację, nawet gdy zwłoki już zaczną się rozkładać, to pewnie i tak nie będą przy tych liściach śmierdzieć zbyt mocno.

Pracowali już praktycznie od rana, kiedy to w sąsiednim mieście odwiedzili kostnicę w szpitalu, bo na tym zadupiu mieli tylko mały gabinet lekarski. Wszystko co tu mieli było małe – sklep, stację paliw, kościół, park, bar, motel, posterunek policji. Idealne miejsce do wyprowadzki na emeryturze, by zaznać spokoju. Najbliższe rozrywki oddalone o dwadzieścia minut od najbliższego miasta, a wszystko co najbardziej potrzebne dostępne na miejscu. Garstka ludzi rozsiana po okolicy i traktująca się bardziej jak rodzina niż sąsiedzi – tak można było podsumować miasto Springville.

Dobrze, że mieli chociaż motel. Najwyraźniej bycie na drodze do wybrzeża dobrze robiło na interesy. Miasteczko często było ostatnim przystankiem na drodze turystów. Nie mieli jeszcze okazji rozejrzeć się po okolicy, bo po wizycie w kostnicy zgodnie uznali, że to robota wampira. Ślady pasowały, więc poszli szukać. Wątpili, że wampir ukrywa się w samym mieście, więc zaczęli od okolicznych lasów. Jak do wieczora nic nie znajdą, to zatrzymają się w końcu w Springville i wypytają mieszkańców. Z pewnością widzieli kogoś podejrzanego w okolicy. Mieli tylko nadzieję, że mieszkańcy będą chętni do rozmowy. Takie społeczności raczej nie przepadały za obcymi.

\- Zdecydowanie wampir – stwierdził Dean i wstał, odsuwając się od ciała. – Myślisz, że powinniśmy komuś o tym powiedzieć?

\- Komuś brakuje męża, brata lub ojca w domu, chyba wypadałoby. – Sam rozglądał się cały czas po okolicy podczas gdy brat badał ciało. – Pojedziemy do miasta, znajdziemy posterunek i powiemy jedynemu gliniarzowi w tym mieście, że znaleźliśmy ciało.

\- Jeszcze uzna, że to nasza sprawka. Zgłośmy to anonimowo.

\- Powiemy po prostu, że spacerowaliśmy po lesie.

\- Ta, bo akurat nam uwierzy. Tu nie ma po co spacerować! – westchnął poirytowany. Zaczynało go nudzić to miasto, a nawet jeszcze w nim nie był. – Tutaj się nic nie dzieje.

\- Wyjaśnimy, że jesteśmy dziennikarzami amatorami i badamy sprawę morderstw – starał się dalej Sam. – Albo użyjemy odznak FBI jak zwykle.

\- Albo powiedzmy prawdę, że to wampir, bo tak czy inaczej gliniarz nam nie uwierzy.

\- To nie wampir – usłyszeli za sobą.

Odwrócili się błyskawicznie słysząc znajomy głos. Obaj byli pewni, że się przesłyszeli, ale nie. Kilka kroków od nich stał Castiel we własnej osobie. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy ostatni raz go widzieli. Nic się nie postarzał i dalej miał na sobie ten sam prochowiec co wtedy.

\- Cas? – odezwał się pierwszy Sam. Uśmiech powoli pojawiał się na jego twarzy, gdy uświadamiał sobie, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

Deana zatkało i wpatrywał się tylko w przyjaciela, którego nie widzieli od dobrych trzech lat. 

\- Witaj, Sam – przywitał się nim spojrzał na drugiego Winchestera. – Dean.

\- O mój boże, Cas!

Sam podszedł do anioła i uściskał go mocno na przywitanie. Stęsknił się za nim i jego dziwnymi zachowaniami przez te lata. Czasami był wręcz pewien, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy, bo Cas nie żyje, ale najwyraźniej miał się całkiem dobrze. Nie musiał nawet sprawdzać czy to nie jakiś podszywający się pod niego potwór. Czuł, że to ich przyjaciel. Po prostu to czuł.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Sam – przyznał anioł, klepiąc go po plecach nim odsunął się, kończąc tym samym uścisk. Wychodziły mu lepiej niż ostatnio, ten nie był taki niezręczny.

\- Ciebie też – odparł, dalej podekscytowany. Z szerokim uśmiechem zerknął na Deana, który dalej niedowierzał w to co widzi. – Nie przywitasz się?

To go w końcu ocknęło. Dean zaśmiał się radośnie i tak jak wcześniej brat wyściskał Casa serdecznie.

\- Cas, ty draniu – powiedział do niego, nim odsunął go na odległość ramion. – Świetnie się trzymasz.

\- Za to ty nie. Widzę, że masz parę siwych włosów – zauważył z uśmiechem Cas.

\- Dowcip ci się wyostrzył – zaśmiał się znowu Dean. Sam przyglądał się temu z zachwytem. Dawno nie widział brata tak uśmiechniętego. Gdy pierwszy szok i wściekłość po odejściu Castiela minął, Dean przez parę miesięcy chodził przybity. Potem smutek zamienił się w obojętność, ale widać było, że odejście przyjaciela dalej go męczy, tylko lepiej się z tym krył. Teraz nawet nie próbował ukrywać radości.

\- Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? – zapytał Sam, przekierowując rozmowę na inne tory. Miał też wiele innych pytań do zadania i zamierzał je zdać. Musiał wiedzieć co przez te lata poczyniał Cas, gdzie się ukrywał, czy miał jakieś kłopoty. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko, ale wąwóz ze zwłokami nie bardzo się do takich rozmów nadawał.

\- Poluję – odparł z dumą. Braciom przypomniały się te wszystkie sytuacje, kiedy anioł z nimi polował. Czy dalej był w tym taki nieporadny co wtedy? – Co wy tu robicie?

\- Na pewno nie zbieramy grzybów – odparł Dean i wskazał na trupa. – Choć ktoś załatwił im niezły nawóz.

\- Przeczytaliśmy o dwóch morderstwach w pobliskim miasteczku i postanowiliśmy to sprawdzić – wyjaśnił Sam. – Ty też? Polowałeś cały ten czas i ani razu na siebie nie wpadliśmy? 

\- Nie poluję regularnie – sprostował Cas. – W ogóle nie poluję. Teraz zrobiłem wyjątek, bo mieszkam w Springville i wolałbym nie słuchać o śmierci swoich sąsiadów.

\- Mieszkasz tutaj? – zdziwił się Dean. Castiel przytaknął. – Dlaczego?

\- To spokojne miejsce – odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami po czym spojrzał na ciało. – Choć od miesiąca na takie nie wygląda.

Nie mogli w to uwierzyć. Cas siedział gdzieś na stałe. Cały ten czas mogli go znaleźć gdyby tylko mieli więcej szczęścia.

\- Mówiłeś, że to nie wampir – przypomniał starszy z braci. – Więc co?

\- Liderc.

\- Li co?

\- Liderc – powtórzył i podszedł do ciała, przyklękając przy nim. Dotknął go delikatnie, używając pewnie swoim mocy, by poszukać potwierdzenia swojej teorii. – Istoty podobne do wampirów w tym, że też piją krew, ale przedtem uwodzą swoje ofiary i wypijają je w czasie seksu.

\- Auć – skomentował Dean. – To dopiero beznadziejna śmierć.

\- Jak je zabić? – zapytał Sam, przechodząc do konkretów. Chciał jak najszybciej pozbyć się tego potwora, by móc w spokoju porozmawiać z Casem.

\- Ludzie mają swoje sposoby – odparł, odwracając się z powrotem do braci, unosząc dłoń. – Ale najszybciej będzie moim, po prostu wypalając je od środka.

\- Masz swoje moce?

\- Wróciły w pełni po kilku miesiącach od mojego odejścia.

\- To świetnie, Cas – stwierdził Sam. Castiel był praktycznie w depresji, gdy miał jakieś ograniczenia na swoich mocach. – Czyli wiesz gdzie liderc jest?

\- Jeszcze nie, ale biorąc pod uwagę naturę tych stworzeń, nie powinno być trudno go znaleźć w tak małym miasteczku.

\- Może udaje prostytutkę – zasugerował Dean.

\- Nie, Doug miał zbyt duże powodzenie u kobiet, by korzystać z usług prostytutki.

\- Doug? – powtórzył Sam.

\- Nasza ofiara – wskazał na zwłoki. – Doug nigdy nie miał problemów z kobietami. Ten za kogo podaje się liderc musi stosować inną strategię. Te istoty mogą zmieniać postać, więc każdej nocy może udawać inną osobę, zapewne kogoś przyjezdnego, kto tylko wpada do baru na jeden wieczór i następnego ranka wyjeżdża z miasta.

\- No dobra, panie łowco – zaczął Dean – masz jakieś miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy omówić plan namierzenia tego ćwoka?

\- Możemy pójść do mnie – zaoferował. – Tam nikt tam nie przeszkodzi, a przy okazji powiadomimy szeryfa o znalezieniu ciała.

\- Masz własny dom?

\- Gdzieś musimy mieszkać – odpowiedział tylko i złapał braci za ramiona, bez słowa przenosząc ich do Impali.

\- Już zapomniałem jakie to nieprzyjemne – jęknął Dean, łapiąc się za głowę i wsiadając do auta. – Okej, to dokąd?

\- Jedź prosto, powiem ci kiedy skręcać – polecił Cas.

Sam uśmiechnął się, widząc anioła na tylnym siedzeniu. Dawno już go tam nie widzieli. Nawet za czymś tak głupim się stęsknił.

Jazda nie trwała długo, nie byli daleko od Springville i już po kilku minutach byli w centrum miasteczka, które w jakiejś wielkiej metropolii robiłoby za ułamek całej dzielnicy. Kilka osób przywitało się z Casem jak ze starym znajomym, a on im odmachał z uśmiechem.

To był dziwny widok, do którego nie przywykli. Przed laty byli w zasadzie jedynymi przyjaciółmi anioła, a teraz oglądali go w interakcji z innymi osobami i to nie aniołami czy istotami nadnaturalnymi, tylko ze zwykłymi ludźmi. Nie mogli uwierzyć jak bardzo Castiel się zmienił przez te cztery lata. Brzmiał i wyglądał tak samo, ale zachowywał się inaczej. Był bardziej rozluźniony, radosny. Jakby wreszcie znalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi.

Sam i Dean poczuli ukłucie zazdrości, gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że ich przyjaciel odnalazł szczęście w innym miejscu niż u ich boku, ale szybko je w sobie zdusili. Nie czas na to.

Castiel mieszkał w niewielkim budynku z trzema piętrami. Mała klatka schodowa prowadziła do korytarzy, po obu stronach których znajdowały się pojedyncze mieszkania. Ich przyjaciel mieszkał na drugim piętrze, po lewej. Gdy otwierał drzwi, starszy mężczyzna z naprzeciwka zatrzymał się na chwilę, by pogawędzić na temat pogody i jakiegoś pikniku, który się zbliżał. Sam i Dean popatrzyli na siebie zmieszani, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić w trakcie trwania tej rozmowy. Była taka… normalna. Nie byli do takich przyzwyczajeni i czuli się dziwnie słuchając jak anioł, którego stworzył Bóg spotkany przez nich samych osobiście, rozmawia sobie tak po prostu z jakimś dziadkiem na temat ciast, które jego żona zamierza upiec na piknik. To brzmiało wręcz jak żart i Dean spodziewał się zaraz zobaczyć schowanego gdzieś kamerzystę, ale nigdy się tak nie stało, bo to była rzeczywistość, a nie żart.

Staruszek w końcu dał Casowi spokój, choć ten w ogóle nie wyglądał na poirytowanego rozmową. Pożegnał się z sąsiadem i otworzył wreszcie drzwi. Dean i Sam zauważyli, że przy kluczach ma jakąś plecionkę z koralików.

Weszli do środka niewielkiego mieszkania, w którym salon praktycznie wchodził na kuchnię i na odwrót, ciężko było stwierdzić gdzie zaczyna się jedno pomieszczenie, a gdzie drugie. Mimo to było tu zaskakująco przytulnie, prawie jak w Bunkrze. Bracia rozglądali się ciekawsko, podczas gdy Castiel pozbył się prochowca, który schował do niewielkiej szafy przy drzwiach.

\- Zdejmijcie buty – polecił im i wrzucił klucze do miski stojącej na szafce. – Przed wyjściem myłem podłogę.

\- Szedłeś na polowanie i umyłeś podłogę? – zakpił Dean, posłusznie zdejmując z bratem buty.

\- Dom sam się nie posprząta – odparł i skinął na nich.

Przeszli do kuchni, gdzie na ciasnej przestrzeni ustawiono kilka szafek, sprzęty kuchenne i stół z trzema krzesłami. Dean pokręcił nosem na ten widok. Był przyzwyczajony do obszernej kuchni Bunkra, nie miał pojęcia jak ktokolwiek może tu gotować, ale Samowi się podobało, bo podekscytowany usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, rozglądając się ciekawsko.

Pomimo ciasnoty, w dalszym ciągu uważali, że było tu przyjemnie i zaskakująco żywo. Widać było, że ktoś tu mieszka, na lodówce wisiały poprzypinane magnesami kartki i zdjęcia, przy zlewie stał brudny kubek, który Cas szybko umył z westchnieniem, odstawiając go na suszarkę. Było miło, naprawdę miło.

\- Chcecie coś do picia? Do jedzenia? – zapytał ich, zaglądając do lodówki.

\- Umieram z głodu – jęknął Dean. Sam klepnął go w ramię. – Co? Od rana nic nie jedliśmy.

\- Nie musisz nic robić, Cas – zapewnił przyjaciela Sam. – Zjemy na mieście później.

\- I tak muszę coś ugotować – odparł, ale mimo to zamknął lodówkę, przedtem wyciągając ze środka dwie puszki jakiegoś napoju gazowanego. Postawił je przed Winchesterami i zajął jedyne wolne miejsce przy stole. – Ale to może poczekać. Jak się macie?

\- Żyjemy – odpowiedział Dean. – I nawet udało nam się nie umrzeć i nie powrócić do życia w ciągu tych trzech lat.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć – wyznał z uśmiechem Cas.

\- Co u ciebie? – zapytał Sam, pochylając się w stronę przyjaciela, kompletnie niezainteresowany napojem. Dean trochę pogrymasił na to, że nie dostał piwa, ale mimo to otworzył puszkę i zaczął pić łapczywie.

\- Nie mogę narzekać. Mam pracę, przyjaciół. Choć muszę przyznać, że za wami tęskniłem.

\- My za tobą też – powiedział Sam. – Dlaczego się z nami nie skontaktowałeś albo nie wróciłeś?

\- Wiesz czemu.

\- Z powodu pomiotu Szatana? – prychnął Dean.

Castiel zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na niego lodowatym wzrokiem. Przestał wyglądać na normalnego człowieka, a zaczął wyglądać jak anioł, którego poznali te wszystkie lata temu – groźny i niebezpieczny, mogący zabić ich jednym gestem dłoni.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak – rozkazał, a jego ton był podszyty niewypowiedzianą groźbą.

\- Gdzie on w ogóle jest? – zapytał Dean, niewzruszony zmianą nastroju przyjaciela. Rzucił mu wręcz wyzwanie, nonszalancko rozsiadając się na krześle i krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- W szkole – odparł Castiel.

\- Posłałeś go między niewinne dzieciaki?

\- Jack nie jest niebezpieczny – zapewnił ich. – Nigdy nie zrobił nikomu krzywdy i kontroluje swoje moce.

\- Mówisz tak, jakby zdarzały mu się wypadki, co tylko potwierdza, że nie powinien być wśród ludzi – zauważył arogancko Dean.

\- Oczywiście, że zdarzały się wypadki, jest dzieckiem, jego moce wciąż się stabilizują, ale nigdy żaden nie doprowadził do czyjejś śmierci – tłumaczył dalej Cas. – Jest taki jak każdy inny nastolatek.

\- Tyle że to pomiot Szatana.

\- Dean – upomniał go Sam, ale brat go zignorował.

\- Jeszcze raz go tak nazwiesz, a przysięgam ci, Dean, że wypalenie cię od środka to byłby najniższy wymiar kary – zagroził Castiel i tym razem Dean wziął go na poważnie. – Jesteś w moim domu, na moich zasadach i będziesz nazywał mojego syna po imieniu.

\- To nie twój syn – wycedził, wstając tak gwałtownie, że przewróciłby krzesło gdyby nie to, że było tak ciasno, że podtrzymała je ściana. – Wiem, że ubzdurałeś sobie, że będziesz mu matkować, ale nie czyni cię to nagle jego ojcem!

\- Wychowuję go, opiekuję się nim, zapewniam mu wszystko czego potrzebuje – wymieniał Castiel, również wstając. Sam był pewien, że czuje anielską łaskę w powietrzu. – Jest moim synem.

\- Jezu, nawet po tylu latach dalej ma cię owiniętego wokół palca po tej jednej głupiej wizji – westchnął Dean.

\- Właśnie dlatego odszedłem i nigdy nie wróciłem – powiedział Castiel. – Przez wasze zachowanie. Zamiast zaufać mi i mojemu instynktowi, woleliście planować morderstwo niewinnego dziecka tylko dlatego, bo ma takiego, a nie innego ojca.

\- To jest dobry powód, by kogoś zamordować – zauważył Dean.

\- Więc czemu wciąż żyjesz, Dean? – zapytał Cas. – Czyż czyny twojego ojca cię nie definiują? Czemu dalej stąpasz po ziemi, skoro wedle twojej logiki powinieneś być osobą, która znęca się nad swoimi bliskimi, bo nie może znieść tego, że jej pragnienie zemsty pozostaje niespełnione i musi się na kimś wyżyć?

Deana zatkało, ale jego twarz nie pozostała bez odpowiedzi. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabić, Cas już byłby martwy. Sam musiał coś zrobić zanim dojdzie do bójki. Cas na pewno nie zabiłby żadnego z nich tak jak groził jeszcze chwilę temu, ale Dean na pewno nie miałby z nim szans, a nie chciał mieć pobitego brata.

\- Okej, uspokójcie się – rozkazał im. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Deana i zmusił go do posadzenia tyłka na krześle. Gdy był już pewien, że brat nie rzuci się z pięściami na anioła ani nie zacznie na niego wrzeszczeć, zwrócił się do przyjaciela. – Masz rację, Cas, nie powinniśmy się tak zachowywać, ale musisz zrozumieć nasze obawy w tamtym momencie.

\- Rozumiem je – zapewnił Castiel, również siadając na swoim miejscu. – Ale czemu wy nie zrozumieliście mnie? Poczułem czym… kim jest Jack. Wyczułem, że nie ma w nim żadnego zła, jakie jest w Lucyferze, że jest czystą kartą jak każde nowonarodzone dziecko, które dopiero będzie się kształtowało i to od tych, którzy będą odpowiadać za jego wychowanie zależy kim się stanie. Czym nasiąknie. Widzieliście w nim tylko Lucyfera kompletnie pomijając to, że to także syn Kelly, a ona nie była nikim złym. Skoro według was dzieci dziedziczą cechy rodziców, czemu założyliście, że Jack przejmie wszystko co najgorsze po Lucyferze, choć to czynów Kelly był świadomy przez dziewięć miesięcy. To jej głos słyszał dzień w dzień, a nie podszepty mojego brata. 

Dean natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, gdy Cas skończył mówić. Sam miał ochotę zrobić to samo. Wstydził się swojego zachowania przed laty, nie był z niego dumny i uświadomił to sobie już jakiś czas temu. W pewnym momencie głównym powodem, dla którego dalej szukał Castiela była chęć przeproszenia go za to, jak razem z Deanem skłonili go do ucieczki. Do tego, że im nie zaufał. Mogli winić tylko siebie. Cas miał rację, powinni mu byli zaufać, ale anioł tak często ładował się w kłopoty, że ciężko było uwierzyć, że tym razem się co do kogoś nie myli.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak właśnie było. Sam dopiero teraz zwrócił większą uwagę na szczegóły w mieszkaniu, potwierdzające rację Castiela. W salonie na półce pod telewizorem stała konsola do gier. Na stoliku przed kanapą leżały książki od matematyki i francuskiego, zwykłe szkolne podręczniki. Przez uchylone drzwi prowadzące do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia widział porozrzucane na łóżku ciuchy wyraźnie należące do nastolatka. Ale to rzeczy na lodówce były największym dowodem.

Notatki, prośby skierowane do siebie nawzajem, proszące o kupienie czegoś czy przypomnienie o posprzątaniu czegoś. Zdjęcia, na których był młody chłopak z przyjaciółmi czy z Casem. Zdjęcia samego chłopaka albo samego Casa czy w towarzystwie innych osób. Zdjęcia Casa i Jacka, uśmiechniętych i cieszących się życiem rodzinnym, jakiego Sam i Dean nigdy przyjacielowi nie dali i zapewne nigdy nie mogliby dać. Nie bez porzucenia polowania.

\- Jest nam przykro, Cas – powiedział przyjacielowi po dłuższej chwili ,gdy emocje już opadły. – Zachowaliśmy się głupio, miałeś rację uciekając od nas. Nie byliśmy wtedy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi w tamtym czasie.

\- Nie byliście – westchnął anioł i podszedł do lodówki, wyjmując z niej składniki do przygotowania obiadu. Potem zabrał się za garnki. – Ale to nie ma już znaczenia. Dawno wam wybaczyłem.

\- Więc czemu nie wróciłeś? – zapytał Dean z wyrzutem, dalej nie patrząc na Casa. – Szukaliśmy cię wszędzie przez rok z hakiem.

\- Potrzebowałem od was odpocząć – wyjaśnił, zwrócony do nich plecami. Z tego co Sam widział, Castiel przygotowywał spaghetti. – A potem już nie było powodu, by wyjeżdżać.

\- A skontaktować się to nie łaska?

\- Nie byłem pewny, czy dalej chcecie mnie widzieć – wyznał smutno. Samowi znowu zrobiło się źle z tym, że do takich wątpliwości w ogóle doprowadzili. – A nawet jeśli, to i tak nie mógłbym wrócić. Tutaj jest teraz moje życie.

\- Więc nie wracasz z nami? – spytał Sam, wiedząc już jaka będzie odpowiedź.

Cas pokręcił głową.

\- Jack dopiero co zaczął ósmą klasę, w przyszłym roku będzie w dziewiątej, nie zamierzam mu zmieniać szkoły przed wejściem do liceum. Zresztą nie zabrałbym go od przyjaciół i znajomych, których tu ma. Sam nie mam ochoty wyjeżdżać. Też mam przyjaciół – wskazał na zdjęcia na lodówce. Dean pierwszy raz dobrze na nie spojrzał, a na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawił się grymas. – Mam też pracę, więc nie chciałbym porzucać swoich obowiązków.

\- Masz pracę? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- Z czegoś muszę nas utrzymywać – odparł, metodycznie pracując nad obiadem. Wyglądał jakby mógł to robić z zamkniętymi oczami. – Pracuję w sklepie.

\- Tak jak wtedy na stacji jako Steve?

Sam musiał się trochę zastanowić, nim przypomniał sobie tę historię. Nie wspominał jej dobrze.

\- Tylko przez pierwszy rok. Potem moja szefowa odeszła na emeryturę i zostałem awansowany. Jestem kierownikiem.

\- Rządzisz ludźmi i radzisz sobie? – spytał sceptycznie Dean.

\- Dowodziłem anielską armią, myślę że pięć osób to nic bardziej wymagającego – odparł Cas i uśmiechnął się do nich zadziornie.

Dean zagwizdał z podziwem, a Sam uśmiechnął się z dumą. Dobrze było widzieć, że przyjacielowi tak dobrze się powodzi, nawet jeśli trochę bolało to, że osiągnął wszystko bez nich.

\- Jak się w ogóle tu dostałeś? – zainteresował się Dean. – Wiemy, że wyrzuciłeś komórkę i wszystkie karty jakie od nas miałeś, wszystkie dowody tożsamości. Skąd wziąłeś nowe dla siebie i pom… dla Jacka?

\- Garth mi pomógł.

\- Garth?! – zawołali bracia jednocześnie.

\- Po tym jak zabrałem Jacka i teleportowałem się kawałek od domu, w którym przyszedł na świat, ukradłem pierwszy lepszy samochód i pojechałem do jedynej osoby, która mogła mi pomóc – opowiadał Castiel. – Garth i jego żona pomogli mi wyrobić fałszywe dokumenty, zaopatrzyć się w kilka niezbędnych rzeczy, a potem ruszyłem w drogę, aż dotarłem tutaj. Zatrzymaliśmy się z Jackiem w motelu na parę miesięcy nim zaoszczędziłem dość pieniędzy, by wynająć to mieszkanie. Na szczęście nie muszę jeść, więc musiałem się tylko martwić karmieniem i zaspokajaniem potrzeb Jacka. No i udało się. Duża w tym zasługa mojej przyjaciółki. Pomagała nam, gdy było ciężko, zapraszała do swojego domu na obiad. Jej syn jest najlepszym przyjacielem Jacka.

Sam słuchał tego wszystkiego z uśmiechem. Naprawdę się cieszył, że Castielowi się układa. Jackowi też. Wyglądał na zdjęciach na w porządku dzieciaka. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że to syn Lucyfera, nie miał nic z niego. Jeśli już, to był zaskakująco podobny do Castiela.

\- Jaki on jest? – zapytał przyjaciela. Deana nie interesował Jack, ale jego już tak. – Mam na myśli Jacka.

\- Jak mówiłem, to normalny nastolatek.

\- Bycie pół człowiekiem, pół archaniołem mu nie przeszkadza? – zapytał tym razem Dean. Cas aż się odwrócił słysząc pytanie na temat Jacka z jego strony.

\- Nie wpływa to na jego życie – odpowiedział anioł. – Gdy się urodził, błyskawicznie rozwinął swoje ciało do wieku dziesięciu, jedenastolatka. Wyczuwał Lucyfera, obawiał się go, więc chciał jak najszybciej dorosnąć, by móc się przed nim bronić. Mentalnie też dojrzewał, ale nieco wolniej, więc po urodzeniu był bardziej jak kilkulatek, ale teraz już rozwija się normalnie. Dorasta jak każde inne dziecko. Jedyne co go od nich różni to łaska, która czyni go długowiecznym. Biorąc pod uwagę, że to syn archanioła, może nawet nieśmiertelnym.

\- A jak z jego mocami? Wymykały się spod kontroli? – dopytywał Sam. Pytał, bo wiedział jak to jest posiadać nadnaturalne zdolności i nie wiedzieć co z nimi zrobić ani jak nad nimi zapanować.

\- Czasami. Ale to nic poważnego. Przesuwanie przedmiotów, eksplodujące żarówki, nagła teleportacja, na szczęście nigdy w zasięgu wzroku ludzi. Wszystko to, co można łatwo zwalić na coś przypadkowego. Zacząłem go szkolić praktycznie od razu, gdy tylko zaczęliśmy uciekać, więc wszelkie braki w kontroli to zwykły efekt rośnięcia w siłę i nie nadążania za tym. Tak naprawdę jedyna poważna eksplozja jego mocy miała miejsce, gdy po raz pierwszy i ostatni znalazł nas demon.

Nie pytali o to wcześniej, ale zastanawiało ich jak Cas poradził sobie z ukrywaniem siebie i Jacka przed demonami i aniołami. Obie frakcje chciały położyć łapy na synu Lucyfera.

\- Udupiłeś go?

\- Nie zdążyłem. Jack się zestresował i zniszczył demona nawet nie kiwając palcem.

Sam i Dean popatrzyli na siebie zaskoczeni. Ten dzieciak miał wielką moc. Całe szczęście Cas wychował go najwyraźniej na porządnego dzieciaka. Gdyby to Lucyfer go wychował, woleli nawet nie myśleć co by się działo na świecie.

\- Nikt was później nie odnalazł? – chciał wiedzieć Sam.

\- Mamy tatuaże chroniące przed aniołami. Choć ciężko było znaleźć człowieka, który wytatuuje dziesięciolatka. – Cas uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Bracia zauważyli, że w ogóle dużo się uśmiechał, zwłaszcza teraz gdy mówił z dumą o Jacku. Naprawdę kochał tego chłopaka jak własnego syna. – A cały dom jest zabezpieczony pułapkami na demony i inskrypcjami ukrywającymi moją i Jacka łaskę. Choć po tylu latach anioły i demony pewnie już zapomniały o Jacku, a nawet jeśli nie, to raczej boją się zbliżyć. Muszą się domyślać, że nauczyłem go już co nieco i dorwanie go albo przeciągnięcie na ich stronę byłoby niemożliwe. Żyjemy więc sobie spokojnie, nie martwiąc się o nic.

\- To świetnie, Cas, cieszymy się – wyznał Sam.

\- Dziękuję – odparł i uśmiechnął się do niego.

Sam spojrzał na brata, ale ten nie był w podobnym nastroju co on. Wydawał się przybity. Pewnie był trochę zazdrosny, że Cas ułożył sobie życie, a oni dalej nie. Nie narzekali na to, co robili, już dawno zrozumieli, że nie byliby w stanie robić nic innego, zacząć normalnie żyć jak to zrobił Castiel, ale czasami brakowało im tej normalności, którą ich przyjaciel znalazł w Springville.

\- To jak Jack radzi sobie w ósmej klasie? – zainteresował się. – Nie miał problemów z dostosowaniem się do poziomu uczniów, którzy normalnie zaliczyli każdy stopień edukacji?

\- Nauczyłem go wszystkiego co potrzebne, a reszta załatwiła szkoła. – Cas najwyraźniej skończył gotować, bo zaczął nakładać spaghetti na talerze. Sam usłyszał burczenie brzucha Deana, które zagłuszyło jego własne. – Radzi sobie bardzo dobrze. Oczywiście marudzi jak każdy nastolatek, ale ma dobre stopnie i na pewno dostanie się na dobry uniwersytet. Po szkole uczęszcza na kółko teatralne, gra też w baseball. 

Sam uśmiechnął się słysząc, że Jack miał już plany pójścia na studia i uczęszcza na zajęcia poza szkolne. Naprawdę był zwykłym dzieckiem, które jakby zbiegiem okoliczności było też synem jednej z najpotężniejszych istot we wszechświecie. 

\- Wow, naprawdę się wczułeś w bycie ojcem – zauważył Dean bez cienia złośliwości.

\- Kelly chciała dla swojego syna normalnego życia – wyjaśnił, stawiając przed braćmi talerze z jedzeniem. – Obiecałem jej, że mu to dam i to właśnie robię. To że przy okazji pokochałem go jak własnego syna bardzo ułatwiło wszystko.

\- Ta, widać, że podoba ci się bycie tatusiem – powiedział z uśmiechem Dean i zabrał się za jedzenie, jak zwykle nie zważając na maniery.

\- Uznam to za komplement.

\- I dobrze – odparł z pełnymi ustami. 

Sam starał się jeść kulturalniej, ale ciężko było się powstrzymać przed napchaniem się makaronem, gdy jego kubki smakowe zostały zaatakowane przez niebiański wręcz smak.

\- Wow, Cas, to jest genialne – pochwalił, też nie kłopocząc się wcześniej z przeżuciem i przełknięciem.

\- Spaghetti to ponoć moje najlepsze danie – wyznał z dumą. – Przynajmniej tak mówią wszyscy, którzy próbowali minimum dwóch. Jack musi je jeść przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, bo inaczej zaczyna narzekać, że go porządnie nie karmię.

\- Zdecydowanie jest typowym nastolatkiem – zaśmiał się Sam, przerywając gwałtownie, gdy usłyszał otwierane drzwi, a potem śmiechy dwóch osób.

\- Tato, jestem w domu! James jest ze mną, będziemy robić projekt na fizykę!

Bracia zamarli, gdy z przedsionka przy drzwiach wejściowych wyszedł Jack. Sam wiedział, że to on tylko dzięki zdjęciom z lodówki. Chłopak uśmiechał się do Castiela, ale gdy zobaczył, że ten nie jest sam, uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy, zastąpiony przez wściekłość.

Dean instynktownie sięgnął do broni ukrytej pod kurtką, gdy oczy Jacka zaświeciły się na niebiesko. Sam nie zrobił nic, wiedząc że byłoby to głupotą. Po prostu siedział i obserwował, czekając na to co się wydarzy i mając nadzieję, że nie będzie to nic złego. Nie miał pojęcia czemu Jack zareagował tak jak zareagował na ich obecność. Myślał, że są demonami? Aniołami? Że przyszli skrzywdzić jego i Casa. A może jakimś cudem ich poznał, choć miał z nimi do czynienia tylko jako płód?

\- Jack.

Cas zabrzmiał jak każdy normalny człowiek witający się z kimś, ale było też coś ostrzegawczego w jego tonie. Coś, co sprawiło, że oczy Jacka momentalnie wróciły do normalności tuż przed tym, jak dołączył do niego wysoki, czarnoskóry chłopak.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Allen – przywitał się dzieciak, którym zapewne był James. Zmieszany widokiem obcych ludzi niepewnie popatrzył na Sama i Deana, a potem na Castiela.

\- Witaj, James – odparł Castiel. Więc taką tożsamość przyjął. Allen było popularnym nazwiskiem, nic dziwnego, że nigdy go nie znaleźli. – Co u twojej mamy?

\- Przysyła pozdrowienia jak zawsze – odparł chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem. Był całkowicie nieświadomy tego jak spięty jest stojący obok niego Jack, ciągle obserwujący Winchesterów. Dean odpowiadał mu tym samym, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na nefilima i czy odbierać jego świecenie oczami jako agresję. – Przeszkadzamy w czymś?

\- Nie, to tylko moi przyjaciele, których nie widziałem od kilku lat. – Jack prychnął, szybko skarcony przez Casa surowym wzrokiem. – Zaraz wychodzimy, więc nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać.

\- Będziemy u mnie w pokoju – poinformował Jack i pociągnął Jamesa do siebie, zatrzaskując za nimi drzwi.

\- Wow, niezłe ziółko – skomentował Dean, wreszcie się rozluźniając.

\- Wybaczcie, nie ma o was najlepszego zdania – wyjaśnił Cas.

\- Coś ty mu o nas naopowiadał? – zapytał Sam zaskoczony.

\- Nie musiałem nic mówić, pamięta was i to jak rozważaliście jego zabicie. Nie rozumiał wtedy wiele, ale rozumiał strach, który w nim wyzwalaliście. Nie martwcie się, przejdzie mu.

\- Może mu nie przechodzić – wzruszył ramionami Dean i powrócił do jedzenia. – Nie zamierzam się z nim zaprzyjaźniać.

Castiel westchnął smutno, ale nic nie powiedział. Bracia w milczeniu dokończyli posiłek, słysząc co jakiś czas śmiechy dobiegające z drugiego pokoju.

\- Chyba się nie uczą – zauważył Sam, gdy Castiel zabrał mu pusty talerz.

\- Zaraz im o tym przypomnę – zapewnił.

Odpowiedzialny ojciec Castiel. Tego jeszcze nie widział.

Dean skończył już wcześniej, więc gdy Cas tylko pozmywał, mogli wychodzić, by zająć się znowu polowaniem. Wciąż musieli zgłosić znalezienie ciała.

\- Jack, możesz przyjść na chwilę?! – zawołał podczas gdy bracia zakładali buty.

Jack niepewnie wyszedł od siebie i uważnie obserwując Winchesterów zbliżył się do Casa.

\- Wychodzę, wrócę dopiero wieczorem – powiedział mu. – Nie narobisz kłopotów, gdy mnie nie będzie?

Chłopak przewrócił oczami

\- Czy ja kiedykolwiek coś złego zrobiłem? – spytał niewinnym tonem, chociaż wciąż piorunował wzrokiem Deana i Sama.

\- Zaproszenie do domu połowy klasy, gdy byłem na weekend w Shelby to mało?

\- To był jeden raz! – tłumaczył się spanikowany. – Zresztą to James mnie podpuścił!

\- Wcale nie! – James wyjrzał z pokoju Jacka oburzony. – Panie Allen, jestem niewinny, przysięgam!

\- Wiem, że jesteś – zapewnił Cas z uśmiechem, a zadowolony James schował się z powrotem za drzwi.

\- Zdrajca – wymamrotał Jack, nim skupił się znowu na swoim opiekunie, który położył mu dłonie na ramieniu. – Będę grzeczny, obiecuję.

\- Ufam ci – zapewnił, dalej się uśmiechając. Sama chwyciła za serce ta scena. To naprawdę byli ojciec i syn. – Obiad dopiero co ugotowałem, więc powinien wciąż być ciepły. Zjedzcie razem z Jamesem, a potem zabierzcie się za ten projekt. I odróbcie lekcję.

\- Zrobimy to, bez obaw – odparł Jack.

Cas pochylił się nieco i ucałował chłopaka w czoło. Ten o dziwo się nie wzdrygnął czy nie odsunął z zażenowaniem tylko uśmiechnął się, a jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też, tato – odpowiedział Jack i uściskał Castiela na pożegnanie.

Taka wymiana zdań musiała być dla nich codziennością, bo przyszła im z taką łatwością, że Sam i Dean zrobili się zazdrośni. Oni tak łatwo nie dzielili się uczuciami, nawet między sobą. Tylko w dramatycznych chwilach stać ich było na czułość wobec siebie. Castiel i Jack nie mieli tego problemu. Sam żałował, że nigdy nie miał okazji doświadczyć czegoś podobnego z własnym ojcem, a Dean wpatrywał się w tę scenę z nostalgią. On miał jeszcze gorzej, dobrze poznał smak ojcowskiej miłości nim zastąpiła ją żołnierska dyscyplina. 

Nieco przybici, bracia wyszli za Casem z mieszkania, zastanawiając się czego jeszcze nowego się o przyjacielu dowiedzą. Obaj mieli przeczucie, że mają jeszcze wiele do odkrycia.

**Author's Note:**

> Powrót po latach do Supernatural. Od dawna już nie mogę ścierpieć tego serialu, który ciągle zabija dobre wątki. Serial nie chce mi dać wątku Jacka i Castiela, to sama go sobie napisałam. I tak jak mówiłam na początku, to nie jest Destiel ani w ogóle pro-Dean opowiadanie, więc bądźcie gotowi na to, że Deanowi sporo się tu obrywa, skoro - ponownie - serial traktuje jego wybryki jak coś normalnego i nawet próbuje zbliżyć jego i Jacka do siebie, ugh.


End file.
